L'origine d'un mythe
by Krikr
Summary: Un homme du XXème siècle va faire une découverte qui va bouleverser sa vie. Inspiré d'un headcanon sur tumblr. Si je résume trop je spoil.


**Salut tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà avec un OS basé sur un autre headcanon que je ne révèlerai pas (ça gâcherai la surprise).**

**Comme d'habitude, si vous voyez une défaut ou un problème dans mes textes signalez-le moi.**

**Bonne lecture!**

_disclaimer: Ces machins ont-ils une réelle utilité ? Bon d'accord: Je jure solennellement sur tout ce que bioware et EA voudront que je ne leur ai pas volé la propriété de mass effect ou d'aucun des personnages._

* * *

_Octobre 1926_

Howard essaya de nettoyer la boue qui, après avoir recouverte ses chaussures, s'attaquait désormais au bas de son pantalon. Sans succès

Samuel l'avait convaincu (il ne savait comment), qu'après les ennuis qu'il avait vécu, Howard devait se changer les idées et l'avait donc emmené déambuler dans la campagne.

"Heureusement qu'il m'avait prévenu avant que nous nous salirions probablement et de porter les vêtements adéquats, sans quoi je l'aurai déjà tué pour m'avoir entraîné la-dedans et salis mes vêtements" grognait Howard  
"Howard !" l'appela son ami qui l'avait devancé d'une vingtaine de mètres "Tu vas bien ?"  
"A ton avis ?" répliqua Howard "Tu m'entraîne dans cette prétendue promenade et m'épuises alors que j'ai déjà perdu du poids ! Est ce que tu cherche à me tuer ?"  
"Bien sûr que non" s'exclama son ami, offensé "Je tenais seulement à te montrer un endroit que j'ai découvert il y a peu. d'ailleurs, nous y sommes presque."

Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence pendant une ou deux minutes de plus avant d'arriver à un endroit au nord de l'étang Moswansicut (qui était plus un lac qu'un étang,) où le terrain montait brusquement.  
Écartant quelques buissons, Samuel dévoila un trou dans la colline.

"Il y a une grotte magnifique là-dessous." expliqua Samuel "Je l'ai trouvé il y a environ un ès être passé chez toi, j'ai décidé de profiter un peu de la campagne avant de rentrer à New York. Je m'étais assis un peu plus haut et regardait le lac quand j'ai fait tomber mon chapeau. Je l'ai vu roulé puis, tout un coup, disparaître de ma vue! Je suis donc descendu et, en regardant s'il était tombé parmi ses buissons, ait trouvé cette entrée. Par curiosité je l'ai exploré."  
"Et pourquoi m'y emmènes-tu ?" demanda Howard  
"Je te l'ai dit: Pour te changer les idées. Je trouve que tu es trop déprimé ces temps-ci et j'ai pensé que tu devais admirer les merveille de la nature"  
"Si tu le dis" répondit simplement Howard

Les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent dans le tunnel en courbant le dos et, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, purent constater que les parois du tunnel, qui s'étaient élargies, étaient désormais constituées de pierre.

"A ton avis, où sommes-nous ?" demanda Howard  
"Je ne connais pas la région mais, d'après le temps que nous avons marchés, je dirais que nous sommes à l'ouest sud-ouest de Greenville."

Lorsque les parois se s'élargirent trop pour que leurs lampes puissent les éclairer, ils s'arrêtèrent et promenèrent les rayons lumineux sur les parois et Howard découvrit la caverne dans son intégralité.

Il en eut le souffle coupé pendant cinq secondes.

La caverne, pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir, était vraiment magnifique: Des stalactites immenses et qui, à certains endroits, rejoignaient les stalagmites pour former des colonnes aussi épaisses que des troncs d'arbres, une roche brune donnant un aspect terreux à l'ensemble...

"Samuel." articula finalement Howard, "Tu as bien fait de me montrer ceci."  
"De rien." répondit simplement son ami

:::

Continuant le balayage de la caverne avec sa lampe, Howard vit une structure métallique.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il  
"Aucune idée." répondit Samuel.

Howard entendait un bruit en sortir. Il s'approcha et examina la structure plus en détail:

Elle était métallique, de cela il était sûr. Elle ne devait pas mesurer plus de six mètres, émettait une sorte de lumière verdâtre en plus d'un léger bruit. Elle semblait être un objet incroyablement avancé.  
Il s'approcha encore.  
La forme de l'objet était vraiment intrigante et son bruit était de plus en fort. Il vrillait son crâne  
Samuel lui cria de s'arrêter et de faire demi-tour.  
Ses jambes refusèrent cette pensée et l'approchèrent encore plus de l'objet.  
Les cris de Samuel ne lui apparaissaient plus que comme un bourdonnement et le bruit de l'objet (un sifflement) remplissait tout son crâne.  
Il se sentit être soulevé de terre.

C'est alors que les choses vraiment horribles lui arrivèrent.

Il eut des flashs.

Incompréhensibles, violents, trop lumineux.

Il n'en retint qu'une chose.

Des créatures plus monstrueuses que tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu imaginer existaient.

Il entendit à peine Samuel l'entraîner hors de la caverne.

::::::

_février 1928_

"Ce qui est, à mon sens, pure miséricorde en ce monde, c'est l'incapacité de l'esprit humain à mettre en corrélation ce qu'il renferme. Nous vivons sur une île de placide ignorance, au sein des noirs océans de l'infini, et nous n'avons pas été destinés à de longs voyages. Les sciences, dont chacune tend dans une direction particulière, ne nous ont pas fait trop de mal jusqu'à présent ; mais un jour viendra où la synthèse de ces connaissances dissociées nous ouvrira des perspectives terrifiantes sur la réalité et la place effroyable que nous y occupons : alors cette révélation nous rendra fous, à moins que nous ne fuyions dans cette clarté funeste pour nous réfugier dans la paix et la sécurité d'un nouvel âge de ténèbres."

"L'Appel de Cthulhu" H.P Lovecraft

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur: Voilà ! **

**Je sais que c'est un peu court mais je ne savais trop quoi rajouter.**

**Samuel Loveman était un des plus proches amis d'Howard P. Lovecraft, Greenville et l'étang Moswansicut sont des lieux se situant dans les environs de Providence, la ville où il a habité à partir de début 1926.**

**Bonne soirée !**


End file.
